Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art credits 2
Opening Credits * "Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art" * Starring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffle-upagus · with Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Bryant Young, Jim Henson * The Cast of Sesame Street: Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed with Aram Chowdhury, Li Alexander, Jason Paul-Janzer, Nadia Jones, Mika Kakizaki, David Zetlin-Jones, Andrew Cassese * Special Guests: James Mason, Fritz Weaver and Paul Dooley * and Special Guest Star: The Metropolitan Museum Of Art * Conceived and Written by: Tony Geiss * Produced by: Lisa Simon, Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss * Music by: Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Christopher Cerf, Dick Lieb * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron and Bob Singleton * Additional Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Fitzhugh * Arranger and Conductor: Dick Lieb, Henry Mancini * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Connor * Orchestrations: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Harvey Cohen, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson, Gordon Goodwin * Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Vocalist: Kevin Dorsey * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Directors: Robert J. Emerick, Ted May, Andy Bamberger, Tony Marshall, Craig Bigelow, Mary Schmid * 2nd Unit Director: Emily Squires * Associate Producers: Martin G. Baker, Lawrence S. Mirkin * Art Director: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Jim Tetlow * Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin with Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Noel MacNeal, Susan Moore * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Sara Paul, Robert McCormack * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Niles Goodsite, Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Special Effects: George Clark * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Assistant to the Producers: Cheryl Ann Jung * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis, Joseph Catalano, Noel McNeil * Film Editor: Dennis Degan * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Audio: Blake Norton * Cameramen: Miguel Armstrong, Manny Gutierrez * Video: Bob Haight * Mobile Facilities Provided by: Reeves Teletape * Videotape Editors: Matty Powers, John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Engineer In Charge: Mark Schubin * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, PhD * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager * Assistant Director of Research: Ellen Saltzman * Researcher: Dan Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer Ending Credits * Directed by: Jon Stone For The Metropolitan Museum of Art * The Office Of Film & Television: Karl Katz * Production Coordinator: Caroline Kennedy * With Special Thanks To: Philippe de Montebello · And To The Departments Of: American Art, Ancient Near Eastern Art, Arms & Armor, Buildings, Egyptian Art, European Paintings, European Sculpture & Decorative Arts, Far Eastern Art, Greek & Roman Art, Information Desk, Operations, Public Information, Primitive Art, Photograph & Slide Library, Photograph Studio, Security, Twentieth Century Art · Richard Morsches, Linda Sylling, Joseph Volpato, Al, Siciliano, Hiram Pabon, Tom Gaffney, & The Entire Staff Of The Metropolitan Museum Of Art · and to: Dr. William Gutsch - American Museum Of National History - Hayden Planetarium Closing Logos * Children's Television Workshop Funding and Copyright Screen * Major Funding For This Program Was Provided by The National Endowment For The Humanities * Additional Funding Was Provided by Public Television Stations * "Sesame Street" is a trademark and service mark of the Children's Television Workshop * © 1983 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1983 Muppets, Inc. · ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:CBS